


Too Well

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Too Well

**Title:** Too Well  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Character death, but it's okay, really. ;)  
 **Beta:** Sevfan. *hugs her*  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's challenge #18: Memorial  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** I am an evil woman... *g*

  
~

Too Well

~

Neville shifted uncomfortably.

“Need a Cushioning Charm?” Bill murmured.

Neville blushed. “Bill...”

Bill embraced him. “Do you want to stop?”

Neville shook his head, moaning as Bill’s hands caressed him. “I can’t believe we’re actually here doing this,” he gasped. “It’s your parents' memorial!”

Bill grinned wickedly. “You _do_ remember my parents, yes? They had seven children. They must have done this a few times.”

“Not outside on a memorial stone, though,” Neville murmured.

Bill kissed him quiet. “Bet it wasn’t for lack of trying,” he replied.

From her vantage point, Molly’s ghost laughed. Her son knew her too well.

~


End file.
